tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Republic of Greenland
The Federal Republic of Greenland, or simply Greenland, was a large and powerful nation that dominated New World politics from 2019-2030. Its slow beginnings as a sparsely-populated republic recently freed from Danish authority were quickly sped up by Eske Illejan's Realpolitik-esque strategy. It rapidly became a military, industrial, and economic powerhouse as it spread across the North Atlantic and Arctic oceans. It saw great amounts of prosperity due to its vast deposits of oil, as well due to Eske Illejan's diversification of the economy. It grew to be an unstoppable powerhouse, however in the wake of Eske Illejan's death it was unable to meet the previous administration's success. With its resources depleted by the American-Mexican-Greenlandic War, it was ultimately conquered by the surprisingly well-equipped Cascadia (along with the U.S. and Mexico), leading to the foundation of the Ecological Republic. History Greenlandic Revolution In 2018-19, tensions within NATO were high. They began when the newly Authoritarian Germany withdrew and successfully defeated an Anglo-Franco-American coalition. From there, multiple Canadian-American border skirmishes caused Canada to withdraw from the alliance as well. With several key members leaving, as well as growing hatred between the remaining members of the alliance, it was disbanded in 2019. Eske Illejan, then Prime Minister of Greenland, took the opportunity to declare independence from Denmark. Denmark, now without the benefits of NATO, desperately wanted to hold on to Greenland, and dispatched a naval fleet to the East Coast of Greenland at once. However, the resources on board were captured and put to use by the Greenlanders. The Danes sent a second fleet, however this time the Greenlanders captured the crew and put the ships to use in their own navy, flying the Angerlarpoq Flag over them. After reapeated failures and the strengthening of Greenland, the Danes decided to surrender on November 16th, 2019. Eastern Expansion After the successful revolution, Greenland's economy was expanded and diversified, it military and infrastructure built up, and its population boosted. However, President Eske Illejan wasn't yet satisfied, and led Greenland in the expansions east. Iceland Iceland was signifigcantly weaker due to the collapse of NATO, and as a result Eske Illejan saw an excellent opportunity to annex the island. Little resistence was met when Greenland requested to station its military in Iceland, but a four-day standoff between the Iceland Government and the Greenlandic military occured from December 7-11 2019. The standoff was provoked by an incident in the Alþingishúsið, the Iceland parliament building. It was after a meeting of the Alþingi that a bodyguard of Icelandic Prime Minister Atlas Einarsson attacked two Greenlandic soldiers having a conversation in a nearby hallway. The soldiers, not expecting an attack, were injured by the bodyguard (who was carrying a knife). The bodyguard was killed, and the Greenlandic military evacuated the building. With no incoming orders from High Command, the military held up the building in a four-day standoff. On the fourth day, President Eske Illejan of Greenland arrived on the scene. With several soliers to guard him, he entered the building to talk to Atlas Einarsson. No one knows what was said inside that building, but one of the soldiers present said "The President made a very convincing argument for the annexation of Iceland. He had a look in his eye of a man who was ready to see bloodshed, and I think he scared the Prime Minister into submission." When the two leaders came out of the meeting, it was announced that Greenland would be annexing Iceland. Faroe Islands Shortly after the annexation of Iceland, the Greenlandic navy was dispatched to the Faroe Islands. They landed at Gasadalur, where they were recieved in open arms by the locals. The troops stayed in Gasadalur for two days before the Danish military units stationed on the islands launched an attack. The soldiers who launched the attack were captured or repelled, and the Greenlandic troops spread across Vagar Island, occupying it entirely. Only two Danish soldiers remained uncaptured, and they set up a small camp along the cliffs on the outskirts of the Island. They contacted the Danish High Command to tell them of their failure to repell the Greenlanders. In response, High Command sent three destroyers to Mykinesfjordur. However, the Greenlanders had called two destroyers and a battleship to the strait. The resulting Battle of Mykinesfjordur was a Greenlandic victory, and the Danish Commanding Officer of the Destroyers was captured. He was held in Mykines for two days until the Danish High Command issues a surrender in exchange for his return. The agreement, the Treaty of Mykines, was signed the next day, and the Faroe Island was ceded to Greenland. Svalbard Desiring to achieve dominance over the Arctic Ocean, the Greenlandic Navy was dispatched to Svalbard. They landed in Barentsburg, but were met with a surprise attack by the Norwegians. The troops were captured, however one sailor remained onboard the ship. As Norwegian troops entered the vessel to comondeer it, he picked them off one-by-one. By the time they were all dead, the soldiers outside didn't expect a thing. The Greenlandic soldier made his way to the deck of the ship, and activated the ship's guns. He fired upon the Norwegian soldiers and their supplies, allowing his comrades to escape from their imprisonment to fight the Norwegians. From there, they captured Spitsbergen Island, and forced the Norwegians to cede Svalbard to them at the Treaty of Pyramiden. Western Expansion Following the victory in Svalbard, Eske Illejan decided to focus his attention Westward. He relocated the majority of the active personell in the Army and Navy to the West Coast of Greenland. Canada Main Article: Greenlandic-Canadian Wars The conquest of Canada would come in three stages. The wars would get increasingly larger in size and death toll as Canada became more authoritarian and Greenland cemented itself as a regional power. First War The justification for the First Greenlandic-Canadian War was officially Canadian presence in the Davis Strait getting too close to Nuuk. Supposedly, a Canadian Military Vessel had even docked in Nuuk, though this is disputed. The Greenlanic President Eske Illejan would act as a general in this time, leading his fleets to attack coastal Canadian forces with their cannons before launching a full-scale assault on the island itself. It was this strategy that led to the capture of Baffin Island, Ellesmere Island, and Devon Island. The strategy worked further as Greenlandic forces continued spread westward, but when they landed in Kugaaruk they were met with fierce resistence. The bloody battle lasted three days before the Greenlanders successfully captured the city, forcing the Canadians to surrender and cede Nunavut to Greenland. Second War The Second Greenlandic-Canadian War was an offensive war declared by the nationalist Canadian regime. Greenland wasted no time in deploying its Jocky units, which were special units designed by Eske Illejan. They consisted of soldiers mounting trained Polar Bears. The troops became known throughout the Canadian army for their ruthless efficiency, and the term "White Terror" was applied to the peril Northern troops were in due to the mass usage of Jocky units. Needless to say, the Canadians didn't stand a chance. When the Greenlanders hit the Alaskan border, they surrendered, cedeing Northern Canada to the invaders. Third War The Third Greenlandic-Canadian War was launched by a Canadian surprise attack on Arviat, followed by a Greenlandic declaration of war. The Greenlanders allowed the Canadians to advance onto North Canada (by now renamed Inuita), as this distracted them from an oncoming naval invasion of Newfoundland and Labrador. The invasion of Labrador was a success, and Newfoundland was captured soon after. This forced the Canadian to spread their army to the East, however they were attacked at the Battle of Split Lake. This largely destroyed the Canadian army, allowing the Greenlanders to close in for an easy victory. Canada was annexed by Greenland at the Treaty of Ottawa. United States Main Article: the American-Mexican-Greenlandic War The devloution of the United States Government into totalitarianism had the nation in a complicated positioned. It could not afford to continue its ongoing wars in the Middle East, and it was forced to withdraw. The economy was in shambles, and the people were rioting. This made it a prime target for Greenland to invade. They did so, declaring war on February 16th, 2025. They successfully captured Alaska almost immediately, and focused their attention south. They captured New England and much of the Midwest and California before their occupation met that of the Mexicans. This ultimately devolved into war. Unfortunately for the Greenlanders, President Eske Illejan was killed in a car crash in 2028, while the war was still raging on. His successor, Uilulak Suersaq, was unable to successfully continue the war. Greenland, along with the rest of North America, Legacy Nuuk Empire In the Nuuk Empire, the FGR is revered as the greatest democracy of all time. Its strength and miitary prowess is said to be the beginnings of the Nuuk Empire Weltreich The Weltreich takes no official stance on the FRG. Australasian Aboriginal Republic lmao idk Category:Nations Category:Republics Category:Fallen Nations Category:Greenland Category:Federal Republic of Greenland